


Best Couple

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Inner Circle - Freeform, acomaf, couple vs couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: The Inner Circle argues over who is the supreme couple.





	Best Couple

“No way in hell are you and Nesta a better couple than Feyre and I!” Rhys said, spooning potatoes onto his plate.

“Define  _better,”_ Nesta said, quirking a brow at the High Lord. “More suited for public appearances? That’s you two. But better in bed…. I think we all know that’s us.” The collective groan that followed confirmed that they did, in fact, know it. Cassian leaned to place a triumphant kiss to her lips, one that she immediately deepened, much to everyone’s dismay.

“Come on, you guys, we all know the cutest couple award goes to Az and I,” Elain said, smiling sweetly at her Shadowsinger. He smiled back, and Mor marveled at the huge amount of love contained in such a small gesture. Cassian scoffed, earning him a glare from his mate.

“No way,” he said, shaking his head. “Nes and I are the  _best_ couple overall, no doubt about it. Can I have some beans, Mor?” He passed her his plate, and she scooped a generous helping onto it before handing it back. Amren sat on her right, at the head of the table. She swirled the crystal goblet filled with ruby liquid and waved a hand at the three squabbling couples.

“This is why I generally stay out of relationships,” she said, quietly enough that only Mor could hear. She laughed at the tiny female’s remark, spearing a piece of fruit with her fork.

“This is why I don’t bring my lovers  _here,”_  she countered, shaking her head at her family. Cassian banged his fist on the table, startling everyone to attention.

“Let’s have Mor and Amren decide who’s the best couple,” he said, and they all turned to the far end of the table. Mor blinked, setting her napkin on her lap.

“You’re kidding, right?” she stared at each of them in turn, and was met by six very serious faces. She sighed, turning to Amren. Mor shrugged and Amren rolled her gray eyes, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward to brace her arms against the table.

“Give us a few minutes,” Amren said, rising from her seat and motioning for Mor to follow her to the balcony. Amren snapped the doors shut behind them, and the two females discussed.

*************

When they reentered the dining hall, the only sounds were the clink of silverware on porcelain and chewing. Nesta was glaring at Feyre, who was glaring right back. Rhys cast suspicious glances at both his brothers, angrily chewing his salad. Not one of them even noticed that they had taken their seats once more at the table, too absorbed in their little contest.

“Well,” Amren drawled, six sets of eyes snapping to her. “We’ve decided. The winner was very clear.” Rhys took Feyre’s hand, Azriel’s shadows momentarily snaked around Elain’s arm, and Cassian gripped Nesta’s thigh.

Mor cleared her throat. “The couple we chose exhibit what the two of us consider the three most important keys to a good relationship. Love.“ Elain perked up at that, glancing at her beloved. “Trust.” Rhysand looked to his mate with warm violet eyes. “And just the right amount of kinky bedroom activities.” Cassian snickered at the sly smile on Nesta’s face.

“In short, we chose…” Mor trailed off, the anticipation thickening the air. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, and no one seemed to be breathing. She could hear someone tapping their foot impatiently, and she inhaled deeply.

“Az and Elain.” The room exploded into an uproar as everyone shouted.

“My sister is NOT kinky!”

“Honestly I’m not that surprised-“

“Az, you sly dog!”

Elain’s cheeks flushed with color and she folded herself into Azriel’s chest. He put an arm around her, shielding her from their family’s good-natured cheers. His hazel eyes bored into Mor’s as he spoke.

“You promised you’d never say anything about what you heard that night.” Mor only shrugged, fighting back her smile.

“Cat’s out of the bag, I guess!”

Nesta paled, and Cassian roared with laughter. Morrigan could have sworn she saw the Shadowsinger’s cheeks tinted red before he winnowed himself and Elain away.


End file.
